chaotic afternoon
by alchemilla31
Summary: Ada yang aneh dengan pacarmu? Mungkin pacarmu tertukar. —mikahone, tsuruzuo, modern!AU, oneshot


**touken ranbu (c) dmm-nitroplus  
mikahone and tsuruzuo | kembar toushirou, tukeran pacar, modern!AU, ooc**  
 **segala sesuatu tersebut di sini bukan punya saya, thanks**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Alasan pemberian nama Namazuo dan Honebami kepada sepasang kembar Awataguchi itu masih menjadi misteri.

Yang Ichigo tahu, biasanya anak kembar pasti mempunyai nama cukup mirip, seperti Yuta atau Yuri. Atau paling tidak mirip dari segi arti, seperti Satsuki atau Tsukiko. Memang hal itu tidak wajib, karena jika tidak melakukan tidak akan dosa (jika melakukan juga tidak dapat pahala). Tapi bagaimanapun setiap kali mendengar nama kedua adiknya itu, Ichigo hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tidak mungkin kan dahulu kala Mama Toushirou tiba-tiba mengidam ikan lele (terutama bagian ekor?) kemudian setelah itu Papa Toushirou hanya kebagian makan tulangnya. Entahlah, maafkan, Ichigo memang tidak pintar berimajinasi.

Tapi setelah mereka tumbuh besar menjadi remaja yang rupawan nan cantik dambaan sejuta umat dan _gender_ , perlahan Ichigo sedikit bisa mengerti. Rambut Namazuo hitam seperti ekor lele, rambut Honebami didominasi oleh putih tulang. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Papa dan Mama Toushirou memberikan dua nama tersebut. Iya, _mungkin,_ pikir Ichigo sok tahu.

Namazuo dan Honebami hanya memiliki kemiripan dari tekstur wajah, postur badan, dan tinggi. Namun perbedaan sifat keduanya sangat mencolok, perbedaan warna rambut mereka juga sangat mencolok—iya, sampai mencolok mata. Yang tidak bisa membedakan keduanya dipastikan menderita buta warna.

* * *

~000~

 _Srek_

Sebelah _earphone_ yang tersumbat telinga kiri segera Namazuo jatuhkan ketika mendengar suara tersebut, bola mata melirik pada sosok saudara kembarnya yang terlihat sibuk memasukkan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam ransel. "Mau ke mana?"

Yang ditanya tampak masih berkonsentrasi memasukkan barang-barangnya.

"Honebami! Oi! Bami! Bam!"

"Ssh, berisik."

"Kok malah jengkel?!"

"Ck."

Namazuo menghela napas sangat panjang, menahan diri tak berlari dan berteriak di atas Tokyo Tower untuk menyalahkan nasib karena rasanya memang sudah takdir sedari lahir ia selalu menjadi peran teraniaya jika dibandingkan dengan saudaranya ini. "Tapi kamu sedang nggak boleh keluar, kan? Nanti siang kan giliran kamu mengantar Akita dan Gokotai ke _dojo_!"

"Ukh.."

"Memang kamu mau ke mana? Mikazuki ngajak kawin lari?"

"Hah?"

"Bercanda~"

Tapi lawan bicaranya sudah terlanjur keki.

 _ **BLAM**_

Pintu tertutup.

"EHH! TUNGGU! KAU MAU KE MANA? NANTI KALAU ICHI-NII NANYAIN KAMU TERUS AKU HARUS JAWAB APA, BAMIII! BAM! BAAAM!"

"CEREWET, KAMU _KYOUDAI_!"

"BAAAAM!"

"DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU, KAU PIKIR NAMAKU BAMBANG?!" terdengar jeritan dari balik pintu.

Ketika Honebami Toushirou sudah berteriak biasanya pertanda bumi Awataguchi akan gonjang-ganjing. Tapi sepertinya yang bersangkutan seperti sedang terburu-buru, maka dimungkinkan tidak akan ada hal berarti yang terjadi dalam beberapa saat ke depan.

.

* * *

~000~

Namazuo itu kadang sangat menyebalkan. Saudaranya sering sembarangan kalau berkata-kata, tidak ada saringannya, persis seperti lele goreng yang tidak disaring. Memangnya siapa yang mau kawin lari? Lagipula tidak ada masalah sejenis cinta terlarang antara Mikazuki dan keluarganya, bisa dibilang Mikazuki memang _husbando material_ , meski terkadang seringkali dilempar asbak oleh Papa Toushirou karena membawa pulang Honebami terlalu larut setiap malam minggu.

Siang ini Honebami hanya ada janji dadakan, Monoyoshi Sadamune sebagai ketua kepanitiaan suatu acara di kampusnya mendadak menyuruh para anggotanya berkumpul karena ada suatu masalah. Sebagai wakil panitia, tentu saja Honebami harus datang. Punya wajah datar dan judes seperti ini bukan berarti tidak peduli, kan? Alasan yang sederhana untuk pergi. Andai Namazuo tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, pasti tidak ada adu mulut nan tak berguna beberapa menit lalu.

 _Rrrrrrrrt_

Otaknya segera memerintahkan jemarinya untuk merogoh saku serta menerima panggilan ponselnya. Biasanya dari Urashi—

Pandangannya tiba-tiba menggelap, jari-jemari rapat menutup pandangannya.

"Namazuo! Tebak siapa aku~"

"…?!"

* * *

~000~

Ada rahasia yang belum Namazuo ceritakan.

Tiga bulan lalu ia resmi pacaran dengan seorang fotografer media di Masamune Corp. yang bernama Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Dekatnya sih sudah lama, sekitar dua tahun lalu sejak Namazuo magang di perusahaan itu sebagai editor, tapi baru-baru ini mereka sudah sedikit serius. Setelah mencoba saling meyakinkan diri dengan pendekatan (dua tahun, ya, cukup lama sekali), setelah Tsurumaru meminta saran pada Ishikirimaru untuk konsultasi masalah jodohnya yang ia pilih ini agar diberkahi oleh dewa, setelah Namazuo jungkir balik di tempat tidur karena terkadang mendapat pesan yang _cheesy_ berlapis norak dari Tsurumaru, setelah sang fotografer didorong-dorong paksa oleh Mitsutada untuk menyatakan perasaan hingga akhirnya pada malam itu Namazuo dibuat terkejut dengan hasil ratusan _candid_ Namazuo Toushirou yang selama ini Tsurumaru kumpulkan—yah, kemudian menyatakan perasaan lalu … ya, hasilnya seperti ini. Wajar sih, khas pendekatan dan acara _surprise confession_ manusia-manusia di muka bumi pada umumnya.

Mmh.

Tapi siang yang panas itu juga semakin membuat hatinya panas karena Tsurumaru tidak membalas pesannya sejak kemarin malam.

Baru juga jalan tiga bulan, tapi bibirnya sudah dibuat manyun seperti ini. Kesal. Rasanya ingin guling-guling.

.

.

.

"BAMI-NII! BAMI-NIII. ADA TAMU NIH."

Suara tinggi Midare tiba-tiba menggema di kediaman Awataguchi yang damai.

"Jangan berteriak di dalam rumah, Midare." Suara lembut Ichigo terdengar seraya derap langkah yang semakin terdengar jelas. "Honebami? Kau di kamar?"

Ichi-nii—Ichi… _APA?!_

Panik, mengingat Honebami sedang tidak ada di kamar dan menelantarkan tugas mengantar adik-adiknya ke _dojo_. Lalu bagaimana kalau benar saudaranya itu kawin lari? Ichi-nii bisa histeris di tempat.

Dari seribu cara, Namazuo malah memilih untuk mengambil wig putih ala I.A. Bokaroido (ia pernah turut _cosplay_ saat Tsurumaru meminta meliput acara _comiket_ serta menjadi model gratisan) dari lemarinya dan dipotong seketika menjadi pendek. Padahal wig itu dibelikan oleh Tsurumaru, ingatkan Namazuo untuk minta ganti rugi pada Honebami.

 _Kriet_

Pintu terbuka.

"Honebami?"

"Ada apa, _Kyoudai_?"

Ichigo terdiam ketika melihat pemandangan semi-janggal di hadapan. Rambut putih itu sedikit awut-awutan, panjangnya juga sedikit tidak rata—persis seperti hasil mahakarya Yagen Toushirou dengan guntingnya jika sedang buka praktek. Apapun itu. Ah, mungkin otaknya saja yang sedikit lelah.

"Ada Mikazuki di bawah nyariin kamu. Biar kakak saja yang mengantar Akita dan Gokotai ke _dojo_."

* * *

~000~

Honebami mendesis jengkel. "Maaf, tapi aku bukan Namaz—"

"Whoa~ _darling,_ wigmu bagus sekali!"

 _Da—darling—_? Lagipula siapa yang memakai wig?!

Tangan itu akhirnya terlepas. Honebami segera berbalik, matanya langsung melotot dan bibirnya mengerucut. Ia berusaha menampilkan ekspresi geram (nan imut) serta memandang tanpa ampun siapapun laki-laki bersurai putih sialan itu yang merusak harinya kali ini.

"Hei, aku tahu kamu marah karena aku tidak membalas pesanmu seharian, Namazuo. Ponselku mati. Jangan marah, ya?"

Errr?

Honebami memejamkan mata sejenak, mengambil napas guna menahan emosi, menyiapkan diri untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. "Tuan, aku bukan—"

"Kebetulan sekali aku menemukanmu di sini. Masamune-sama memberiku libur satu hari. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

Kedip satu kali.

"Bagaimana?"

Kedip dua kali.

Honebami diam sejenak. Jalan-jalan? Ditraktir? Hm, _leh ugha_ —

—eit, tunggu, Honebami Toushirou tidak pernah seperti ini.

Hm. Sebenarnya ada ratusan teriakan yang sangat ia ingin lontarkan, tapi melihat ada yang Namazuo sembunyikan dari dirinya selama ini—atau jangan-jangan pemuda di hadapannya ini belum tahu bahwa Namazuo punya saudara kembar, sepertinya cukup menarik. Bayangan wajah lelah Monoyoshi Sadamune yang misuh-misuh karena wakil panitianya tidak datang mendadak terlupakan.

* * *

~000~

Kalau Mikazuki ada di bawah, tandanya Honebami tidak kawin lari. Nah. Kalau begini tinggal temui Mikazuki saja, kemudian jelaskan semuanya, _taraaa …_ selesai. Honebami tidak ke _dojo,_ Namazuo menyelamatkan _imej_ saudaranya, dan semuanya bahagia.

"Hai!"

Namazuo turun dari tangga. Tangan kanan terangkat, lima jari melambai, cengiran lebar menghias paras cantik tersebut diiringi dengan helaian rambut (palsu) putihnya yang terurai manis. Mikazuki Munechika seketika dibuat tercengang oleh sang kekasih yang biasa memasang wajah datar bak papan gilesan cucian itu kali ini mendadak menjadi secerah mentari. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya, apakah ini faktor penuaan? Mikazuki sedikit celingukan ke arah rambutnya sendiri selama sepersekian detik. Nah, kan, tidak ada uban kok. Hahahaha, _yokikana yokikana._

" _Honey,_ kamu sehat?"

Oh, Namazuo lupa mencopot wignya.

" _Honey, bunny, sweetie,_ aku kangen sekali. Sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu." Ujar Mikazuki (sok) dramatis seraya mengusap-usap kepala sang kekasih (palsu).

Oh, iya. Namazuo ingat Honebami memang uring-uringan selama dua minggu dan sudah dua kali melewatkan malam minggu, pasti karena Mikazuki yang sibuk. Katanya sih untuk biaya menikah. Makanya ia rela kerja banting _hone_ , eh, maksudnya banting tulang—demi masa depan.

"Sayang _,_ kok kamu diam saja? Biasanya kamu juga bakal bilang kangen aku."

Dih.

"Setelah kamu bilang kangen terus biasanya kamu akan manja-manja."

Dih ( _part_ 2).

"Bercanda~ jangan marah, dong."

"Ehm." Tiba-tiba deheman sang kakak sulung terdengar dari dapur. Persis hantu, ada suaranya namun tak terlihat wujudnya.

Mikazuki malah cengengesan ganteng. Sebelah tangan tiba-tiba mengenggam lengan di hadapan, membuat Namazuo langsung merinding disko. Horor setengah mati, menyadari bahwa bagi Mikazuki tampaknya asbak Papa Toushirou tidak semenyeramkan deheman kakak sulung Awataguchi.

"Pergi yuk."

Tangan ditarik, Namazuo terasa ingin menjerit, mengetahui bahwa Mikazuki memang ada potensi untuk membawa kawin lari saudaranya.

* * *

~000~

"Perasaanku saja, atau kamu hari ini sedikit berbeda." Tsurumaru berkomentar, memandang wajah kekasih (palsu) yang mendadak sekaku es batu. "Eh, omong-omong, itu wig dariku sewaktu kau menjadi modelku untuk _natsucomi_ kan?"

Tsurumaru sedang menerapkan ajaran dari Mitsutada. Katanya, kalau orang pacaran itu harus pakai 'aku' dan 'kamu'.

Honebami hanya memutar bola mata, belum berani berkomentar. Pacar Namazuo ini sungguh banyak tanya alias kepo.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat. "Iseng."

Tangan Honebami mengaduk-aduk tidak jelas jus alpukatnya dengan sedotan.

"Kamu ... kok jutek banget hari ini?"

Seruputan jus, matanya masih tidak fokus. Malas.

"Namazuo, kamu kenapa?"

"Nggak papa."

"Beneran?"

"Iya."

Dalam bayangan Tsurumaru terbayang wajah Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu, dua anak magang juga di kantornya, dengan keadaan persis sama seperti ini beberapa bulan lalu ( _'Kiyo, kamu kenapa?' 'Nggak papa.' 'Beneran' 'Iya.' –sepuluh detik kemudian- 'YASUSADA KENAPA SIH KAMU NGGAK PERNAH PEKA SAMA AKU!')_

"Beneran nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Nggak."

 _Ya, Gusti._ Jutek sekali. Apakah diantara Tsurumaru dan Namazuo sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi? Hubungan mereka baru seumur jagung, masa sudah ada masalah seperti ini? Sepertinya dulu mereka cocok, sangat cocok malah. Keduanya seringkali mengobrol sampai tengah malam di kantor hanya berdua saja, membicarakan Ookurikara dan Mitsutada yang cocok sebagai pasangan begal karena tato dan _eyepatch_ nya, atau membicarakan betapa alaynya Masamune-sama kala memakai campuran bahasa inggris setiap kali _briefing_ ( _ARE YOU READY GUUUYS? YEAAA. PUT YOUR GUNS OOONN)._

Pokoknya, mereka berdua sudah sangat cocok. Makanya tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba Namazuo jadi sensi tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Kamu nggak keracunan tai kuda, kan?"

Saking bingungnya mengambil topik, kenapa harus tema ini yang diangkat.

Honebami berdecak jengkel. Sembarangan. Begini-begini Honebami jauh lebih elegan dari Namazuo. Seribu kali lipat jauh lebih bermartabak, eh, bermartabat.

"Nggak." Singkat, padat, jelas—mungkin Honebami mendapat nilai seratus di pelajaran Bahasa pada bab bagaimana menulis surat yang efektif.

* * *

~000~

Sebenarnya bisa dibilang Namazuo sudah lelah dengan wajah (sok) ganteng Mikazuki Munechika ini.

Ia masih ingat hari pertama masuk kuliah, tiba-tiba saja Namazuo dikejutkan dengan Honebami yang murka ditambah geram karena ada seniornya yang mengerjainya habis-habisan. Bahkan beberapa hari kemudian bahkan Honebami membawa kartu merah tanda perang. Sumpah. Namazuo masih ingat betapa bumi Awataguchi kembali gonjang-ganjing karena Honebami Toushirou yang murka. Tapi mereka bisa apa? Mikazuki Munechika memang dari klan Sanjou yang terpandang, uang selalu berbicara, apapun hasilnya Honebami pasti kalah. Sampai akhirnya kisah roman klasik tercipta, dari benci jadi cinta diantara keduanya.

Iya, pokoknya kisah itu persis dengan Tsukushi Makino dan Tsukasa Domyouji.

Bedanya … tepat dua tahun lalu, ketiga Awataguchi mengalami kecelakaan. Honebami amnesia, sama sekali tidak ingat siapapun, tapi dengan perjuangan kegigihan seluruh orang terdekat—akhirnya Honebami bisa kembali menjalani hidup kembali normal, dengan keluarganya maupun Mikazuki. Kalau mengingat hal itu, Namazuo tidak yakin harus berkata apa. Bahkan ketika Mikazuki menyanyikan Endless Night suatu malam untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah, Honebami malah langsung pesan ojek online untuk kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara karena dinyanyikan lagu tidak jelas seperti itu. Namazuo sampai kasihan sendiri.

"Hahh.." _move on_ dari cerita lama, Namazuo tiba-tiba kangen Tsurumaru, ia bolak-balik mengecek ponselnya tapi tak juga mendapat balasan.

"Aku jangan dicuekin dong."

"Apa sih?"

Mikazuki cengar-cengir. "Tumben nggak judes."

 _Say what?_ Namazuo sudah judes seperti ini dan meniru gaya Honebami, tapi tetap saja hal itu termasuk dalam kategori tidak judes. Semaso apa Mikazuki ini sehingga kuat bertahan dengan saudaranya itu?

"Kalau begini kan biasanya aku dicuekin."

"Oh, ya?"

"Mmhm. Biasanya kalau kita _nge_ date, kamu akan baca buku dan aku cuma memandangi wajah kamu ... bisa sampai tiga jam."

 _Kimo._ Tapi kasihan juga sih orang ini.

"Kamu pura-pura lupa ya? Oh iya, hahaha. Kamu terkadang suka pikun."

Namazuo hanya meringis.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Meskipun namaku hanya berarti bulan sabit, tapi cintaku penuh seperti _full-moon."_

Terserah saja deh. Namazuo capek.

* * *

~000~

 _RRRRTTT_

Mitos saudara kembar bisa merasakan hal yang sama tanpa komunikasi langsung nyatanya terbukti, bahkan sinyal ponsel bisa semakin kuat menghantarkan perpesanan elektronik dari keduanya. Saat itu juga Namazuo membulatkan mata ketika mendapati pesan singkat dari Honebami. Begitupula sebaliknya ketika keduanya saling bertukar kabar, saling terkejut, memang takdir sepasang kembar maka nasib juga kembar. Ternyata mereka ada di tempat yang sama.

Nah loh.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi sebentar, Mikazuki."

.

.

"Toilet, Tsuru-san. Sebentar."

.

.

* * *

~000~

Honebami hanya bisa melotot horor ketika melihat Namazuo yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Penampilan saudaranya itu sudah persis seperti dirinya, bagai melihat replikanya sendiri dalam bayangan lantai super kinclong sehabis dipel oleh Ichi-nii.

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga itu pacarmu, ya? Kau ini punya pacar kenapa tidak bilang-bilang." Honebami datang-datang bukannya menyapa, malah menyalahkan.

Ingin rasanya Namazuo melempar cermin pada Honebami dan menjerit ' _NGACA KALAU NGOMONG, EMANG DULU KAMU LANGSUNG NGAKU?'._ Tapi berhubung Namazuo anak yang baik dan sabar, maka ia hanya berdiam diri dan tersenyum sok misterius.

"Cepat lepas rambut palsumu, _kyoudai._ Aku lelah."

"Sebentar, Honebami." Namazuo memoles senyum pada wajahnya. "Kita bermain dulu dengan mereka, yuk."

"Nggak. Kau jangan aneh-aneh—"

"Kutraktir makan siang~"

"Oke."

* * *

~000~

Namazuo tidak melepas rambut palsunya. Sementara kepala Honebami dijejali rambut palsu berwarna hitam. Pakai _softlens_ masing-masing. Intinya, mereka masih bertukar peran. Hanya bedanya—

"Mikazuki-san." Suara ini keluar dari Honebami yang sedang menyamar menjadi Namazuo. Setengah hati Honebami menarik dua sisi bibirnya untuk melengkungkan senyum. Tipis. "Halo."

Sang pemuda yang disapa sempat memiringkan kepala selama beberapa detik sebelum balas melengkungkan senyum. "Wah, halo Namazuo-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

' _Ckckck, too flat. Not enough._ ' Honebami menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kabar saya baik, Mikazuki-san~"

Cengiran.

"…..….." Mikazuki berkedip kebingungan selama sepersekian detik sebelum tangannya merogoh ponsel dalam saku jasnya. "Na-Namazuo-kun, saya kira saya harus memberitahu Ichigo kalau kau sedang tidak begitu sehat."

"T-tidak usah!" Honebami panik. "Sa-saya … tidak apa-apa. Saya cuma tidak ingin merepotkan _kyouda—_ Ichi-nii."

Mikazuki diam sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk menerima alasan tersebut. "Baiklah."

"Kebetulan Honebami tiba-tiba … ada urusan. Dan saya ada di sini … jadi …,"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mikazuki terkekeh, tangan terangkat untuk menyesap teh dengan elegan _._ Bagaimanapun orang kaya harus punya gaya.

"Mikazuki-san."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga saudara saya selama ini." Ujar Honebami dengan kemampuan akting yang mumpuni.

Sementara Mikazuki masih kebingungan dengan pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba ini. "Ahh … itu … hal yang sudah seharusnya."

"Saudara saya selalu tidak yakin akan masa lalunya, Mikazuki-san. Dia bahkan tidak begitu yakin dengan perasaannya terhadapmu karena tidak bisa mengingat semuanya."

Mikazuki terdiam sejenak sebelum mengulas senyum tipis. "Saya tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Perasaannya dan segala apa yang terjadi di masa lalu tidak lagi begitu penting, saya hanya ingin dia bahagia."

Jeda.

 _"_ Meski saya sempat khawatir dia tidak ingin lagi bersama saya karena ia tidak bisa mengingat saya." Mikazuki menerawang dramatis. "Tapi saya sangat senang ketika akhirnya dia jujur. Jadi saya pikir, masa lalu tidak ada lagi gunanya jika kita bisa membuat lembaran baru, bukan? Ahahaha."

Honebami mati-matian tidak memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mi-Mikazuki-san … meskipun dia jarang sekali bilang … t-tapi dia itu sangat berterima kasih pada Anda. Dia … dia sebenarnya sangat … menyukai Anda."

Sesaat Mikazuki tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi dia kemudian tertawa. "Saya senang mendengarnya. Terima kasih."

"Tapi tolong … jangan pernah membawanya kawin lari. Karena dia itu suka _style_ pernikahan dengan gaya klasik." Sesaat Honebami menatap Mikazuki dengan serius. "Kalau bisa ada pesta kebun."

* * *

~000~

Sementara itu, di sisi lain ujung kafe, Namazuo kembali di tempatnya.

"Selamat siang." Menurunkan nada suara dari Saitou Souma menjadi Suzuki Yuto, Namazuo mengambil tempat duduk di depan Tsurumaru.

"Namaz—err, ah, selamat siang." Tsurumaru mengulas senyum. "Kalau tidak salah Anda saudara kembar Namazuo, kan? Kalau tidak salah … err .. _honey…_ mmh?"

"Honebami." Tukas Namazuo sembari memutar bola mata. "Kepentingan saya menemui Anda adalah untuk meminta penjelasan."

Tsurumaru mengerjap.

"Saya terkejut dengan kabar ini karena saya baru mengetahui hubungan Anda dengan saudara saya."

Ow, ketahuan _backstreet._

"Oh, ya, Honebami-kun. Saya memang berhubungan dengan saudara Anda."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu sejak dulu?"

"Ah, Namazuo tidak cerita?"

"Dia malu."

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya dia malu." Namazuo membuat repetisi "Lagipula Anda pikir siapa diri Anda untuk bisa masuk ke keluarga Awataguchi tanpa memperkenalkan diri? Anda belum tahu rasanya kalau berhadapan dengan Papa dan kakak sulung saya, ya?"

"Ah… maaf."

"Pokoknya, kapan Anda akan ke rumah?"

Hening sejenak. Kesannya disuruh untuk melamar anak orang secara paksa.

"Maksud saya, untuk memperkenalkan diri." Seolah Namazuo bisa membaca raut wajah Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru tersenyum. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Honebami-kun, saya akan memperkenalkan diri secepatnya. Saat ini saya sedang cukup sibuk untuk mempersiapkan liburan bersama saudara Anda."

Namazuo berkedip. "Apa? Liburan?"

"Ya... saya ditugaskan untuk mengambil foto di beberapa negara dan saya berpikir akan lebih menyenangkan jika mengajak Namazuo."

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._ Namazuo sebentar lagi akan liburan ke luar negeri dengan pacar seperti di film-film romantis yang sering ia tonton. Astaga, astaga.

"Saya serius dengan Namazuo, Honebami-kun. Dan saya tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaan orang, terutama saudara Anda. Tenang saja."

Namazuo terdiam sejenak, nyaris memainkan jari-jemarinya karena bingung harus berkata apa.

"Omong-omong ... kenapa Anda menyukai saudara saya?"

"Eh?"

"Jawab saja."

"Apa ya? Karena dia lucu, apalagi kalau dia kaget. Gemesin. Dan … hmm … karena kita punya banyak kesamaan … bahkan suara kita saja sama?"

 _Krik._

"Bercanda." Tsurumaru terkekeh. "Saya suka semua mengenai dirinya. Cara dia berbicara dengan orang lain, cara dia menghargai orang lain, dia juga tidak pernah menyerah dalam menghadapi apapun, sinar matanya begitu cantik, senyumnya sangat manis. Saya selalu tidak bosan untuk ada di dekatnya."

' _Aaksjdhsjhsaasdlahkjdsjkashdas curut-saaaaaan.'_

* * *

~000~

"HONEBAAAMIII!" Namazuo berlari histeris kemudian menghambur memeluk Honebami dengan kencang.

" _Kyoudai_? Kau sehat?" Kendati demikian, sebagai saudara budiman, Honebami tetap memberi _pukpuk_ pada saudaranya.

"Ehehehe." Namazuo malah cengengesan. "Lusa temani aku ke salon tante Souza yuk, Tsuru-san mau datang ke rumah."

' _Oh… akhirnya.'_ Pikir Honebami dalam diam, ia turut merasa lega.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Honebami?" Namazuo bertanya. "Jadi _style_ pesta kebun? Jadikah?"

Honebami terdiam sebentar, senyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk. Namazuo menjerit senang. Namun Honebami bersuara lagi, "Tapi katanya harus ada dekorasi patung _life-sized_ Mikazuki Munechika-nya."

"…?"

* * *

~000~

Dengan posisi bertopang dagu pada punggung telapak tangan, Mikazuki mengerjap beberapa kali, menunggu dengan disabar-sabarkan sampai pemuda tinggi bersurai putih itu selesai memberi instruksi. Sekilas dikerlingnya seisi kafe sebelum Tsurumaru Kuninaga mengulas cengiran seraya berjalan dan akhirnya terduduk di hadapan Mikazuki Munechika.

"Mereka lucu sekaliii." Tsurumaru tertawa kecil, menyambar cangkir di hadapan Mikazuki, tanpa tahu bahwa cangkir itu bekas Honebami.

"Ahahaha. Ya, mereka lucu sekali." Mikazuki refleks menggeplak tangan Tsurumaru. Haram, ciuman tak langsung. Mikazuki saja tidak pernah berani macam-macam karena ada Papa dan si sulung Awataguchi itu, enak saja.

"Yah, kurasa ... mereka sampai sekarang tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan pada kita."

Keduanya kembali mengedarkan senyum.

 **end**


End file.
